School for Good and Evil
by Nyphad0ra29
Summary: The generations before Sophie and Agatha, Tessia and Rawik kidnapped and taken to the School for Good and Evil


**Authors Note:** This world is NOT MINE all rights go to Soman Chainnai. This is not my world, I just enjoy living in it very much. Also, this is my first fanfic so please don't judge.

Tessia was safe. As far as Gavaldon was concerned. She was kind, but preferred time to herself, reading in the quiet nook by her window.  
Upon the night of the kidnapping, Tessia's windows weren't barred, doors not padlocked. She sat on her bed, reading in the dim moonlight of the silent night. The only noise came from the whisper of the torches wielded by villagers  
determined to protect young children shivering in their homes. The faded dress she wore was tearing slightly at the seam. She fingered the loose thread, rubbing it between her soft fingertips. Her eyes were a warm hazel, her hair brown but borderingon  
red. With freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. She was pretty, but it was clear to the town who was to be taken for Good this year, and it wasn't Tessia. But, ironically, the perfect candidate for Good lived right next door to Tessia. Her name  
was Aroura.  
Aurora had blonde curls, a perfectly shaped face, rosy cheeks, and almost always wore a light pink dress. She knew she was to be chosen, as did everyone. She had packed her bags, with dresses and shoes, a traveling cloak, pajamas,  
makeup, hair pins, everything she would need to be a princess. She sat on her bed, watching the stars come out. Any minute now. Any minute now and she'd be a _princess!_

Rawik lived 4 blocks away from Aroura. His, soon-to-be schoolmate and nemesis. Rawik grinned mischievously, showing yellow teeth, crooked and misshapen. He didn't fear the monster coming to snatch him up in the night. He waited impatiently  
for night to fall over the village. Because unlike the other children of Gavaldon, he couldn't wait to see his face in a fairytale. He couldn't wait until the kids who had laughed at him in school saw his wicked face and shivered. His pale skinned  
was stretched so thin over jutting bones you could see vanes. His eyes were sunken in sockets. He would fit in perfectly at Evil.  
Yet still, when the shadow's cold hands closed around his neck, he screamed. Or at least he tried to. But it came out more as a raspy croak. His face was wet with a cold was all he'd ever wanted! So why was he so terrified?  
At this school, no one could judge him, he'd curse them. Boil them. No one could pretend to be greater than him out there. So hegave in, and let the monster drag him out. He would fight Aurora until the end. It was dark, the moon was dim and  
he could pbarely see ahead of him.  
Right before they reached Aroura's brick house, the monster turned. Rawik's eyes widened and his determination vanished. He kicked, and squirmed, clawing at the monster's hand, he gasped, trying to wrangle free. But the beast barely  
reacted. It slammed open the door and tore up the stairs. Until it reached the room. He looked down at Tessia, who had, conveniently, fallen asleep in her clothes, socks and shoes still on.  
Rawik wrestled the shadow's cold grip. He tried everything, screaming, squirming, he even tried to kick Tessia to wake her up. But to no avail. The monster grabbed Tessia and she woke screaming. Her scream worked considerably better  
than Rawik's. Aurora looked at the monster holding the two children from barred windows.  
Her eyes widened with recognition, "MONSTER!" She screamed, "THE MONSTER HAS TESSIA."  
Rawik grimaced at her apparent lack of concern for him. He looked over at Tessia, who was still struggling valiently. She reached up and poked the monster's eye. It stumbled backwards and crashed into a mirror, sending glass shards  
flying. She gabbed one shard as it was flying through the air, it tore her hand open, spilling blood, but she heldonto it. Fighting to stab the monster. It didn't work.  
Aroura watched, slightly jealous. There'd been a mistake. Tessia barely spoke! How would she survive a fairytale?  
Villagers swarmed around the house, wielding pitchforks and torches. The beast rushed down the stairs and knocked down the door. And gave the villagers of Gavaldon their first look at what had been kidnapping their children. Somevillagers  
were overcome by fear at the sight of the monster, and dropped their weapons, rushing home to save their children but many stayed to fight. But no fight came, the beast rushed off into the Woods, Rawik heldtight in its claw, and Tessia dragging  
behind. Tessia looked up at Rawik's ugly face. But saw no ugly. She saw only the fear in his sunken eyes. She stared him right in the eyes, and have him a sympathetic glance. His face softened, he wasn't alone anymore.  
The monster made a sharp turn, swinging Tessia into a tree. Her head seared with pain, and her vision began to blur, and then went black. The last thing she heard was Rawik scream her name.  
The monster threw the children into a tree, and then disappeared without a trace.  
Rawik climbed to the branch where Tessia lay, still unconscious. _I could leave her_. He thought. But he scooped her into his weak, unsteady arms instead. After all, what was a story without a hero? The branch shook, and then flung  
the two children in the air. Rawik flew into the air, struggling to hold onto the limp Tessia. He landed with a thud in a nest.

"What is _that?_ " He screamed looking at the trembling black egg. It cracked, and a strange bony bird emerged. Spreading its wings into the cold air. It picked up the children, Rawik still holding Tessia in his trembling arms.  
He touched the back of her head, it was warm and sticky. Helooked at his fingers, _blood._ He tore a stripof his cloak off and held it to her head. _What did the doctor do when my head was bleeding?_ He thought, _bandage it? Put ice on it? Rub medicine into it?_

But before he could come up with a solution, he saw it, and all worries disappeared. The castle for Goodglimmered like crystals in the blinding sunlight, the school for Evil dark and its most a murky green sludge.  
The bird began to pry Tessia form his grip. His worries came flooding back into him.  
He fought the bird, "You can't have her!" He screamed. The bird but him in response. He struggled to hold on, but his arms were weak from carrying her, and she fell from his hands.  
"NO!" He screamed, his arm hanging limply, reaching for her.  
Her still unconscious body plummeted towards the quickly approaching ground. _She's going to die._ He confirmed in his mind, _all that work for nothing._

* * *

He saw three faries catch her and lower her gently to the ground, with great strain. The bird then whisked him away, pulling him out of sight, and dropped him in the murky sludge. He swam twoardsthe Good castle, unaware of the children falling around  
him. Right as he was about to reach the turquoise water, a barrier stopped him. He put his hand up to the invisible wall.  
 _Those fairies better be doctors too._ He thought, before swimming away to accept his fate.


End file.
